Servant of Evil
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: He's my prince, and I'm his servant. We're a pitiable pair of brothers separated by our fate. To protect you, I would even be evil for that. Warning: AU, OOC. Inspired by Servant of Evil. Test fic (more details inside)


"Kariya!"

I heard a voice from afar.

A familiar voice.

A voice that I love so much.

I looked around, and noticed a figure, whose height is the same as mine; holding a soccer ball with a big smile.

"Let's play soccer again today!" and so he said. The words that he always say to me, every single day.

I smiled. There's only one thing I allow myself to say.

"Yes, your highness."

He put the ball on the ground, and started to kick it around.

I followed his steps; trying to steal the ball from him.

He smiled happily, and so do I.

But really…

Does anybody know…our true bond?

No matter how true the fact is, he's my prince, and I'm his servant.

That's it.

* * *

**Servant of Evil**

**Starring: Kariya M./Kageyama H.**

**Genre: Family/Hurt**

**Note: inspired from a Vocaloid song, Servant of Evil (Aku no Meshitsukai). And this is a test story, before I rewrite this story with another setting. (more info in the end of the story)**

**Warning: May sound a bit incest, though it's not my intention to make it that way (well, you know the Kagamine twins). Gender-bend (again, I use someone's gender-bend name for this story…sorry). As for the lyrics, I changed it a bit to be more suitable to the storyline, but still I own nothing. Note that this story still have some randomness in it, and the whole story is Kariya's POV.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Kimi wa ouji boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware na burazaazu**_

_**Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru**_

* * *

There was a month, when we both were born.

We're not twins…but our age are not different that much.

We were blessed under the church's ringing bells.

And we were sure that we'll live happily…

Until…one day…

"Masaki! Pass me the ball!" my brother, Hikaru told me.

"Sure!" I replied innocently and kicked the ball towards him.

Laughing.

Giggling.

Smiling.

Those were all cheerful childhood memories.

Although the happiness of playing soccer didn't really last long…

"That's it. I'm totally disappointed in you!" I heard my father yelled. My mother; on the other hand, was really close to tears, but with her face full of anger.

"You never really care about what I did to raise them! Tell me, what do you know about them?" my mother yelled back.

Hikaru and I flinched a bit…mom and dad were scary when they're angry anyway.

…

After a long debate with Hikaru and I staring at each other, mother took my hand and ran away. While Hikaru was forced to stay in the castle with my father.

That was probably the last time we saw each other's eyes.

That was probably the start of our divided fate.

* * *

Years passed…I'm now no more than a humble person. While Hikaru sat on the throne all the time. Apparently dad is absent in the kingdom for war issues.

Though I don't think I still have the right to call him 'dad'. Mom got married again…and to that, my name now is Kariya Masaki. As for Hikaru…he's still the same Kageyama Hikaru as I know he is. But my local friends said that he's an evil prince who always hides behind his mask.

But seriously…how could that be…?

There's only one way to prove it.

Mom died, and my stepfather doesn't really care about me, so…

What would be a better idea than going to the castle myself?

* * *

I took my first step into the castle.

The first one after many years…

Into my previous home…though nobody would believe it.

I continued to walk, until I reached the throne room; where I could find the person I miss so much all this time.

"Good to see you again, Hi- no, your highness," I bowed.

The prince startled and turned around, showing me the mask he always wears in public.

…

He stayed silent, and then he took the mask off, showing me the cutest face I've ever seen.

"_Masaki!"_

He cried…and his voice kept ringing in my head til now. He quickly hugged me the minute he realized that we haven't met for ages. Though I think he was pushing it a little that we both fell on the ground…

I hugged him too, and then I said, "please do not call me Masaki, your highness. I do not feel the right to be called with such honor. Calling me Kariya is already more than enough," I said. His eyes a bit widened at first...well, it's been a while…and I'm no longer his 'brother' anymore, so is it wrong to be polite?

Then, he stood up and smiled.

"If you say so…Ma- Kariya."

I think he's also shocked by the fact that mom got married again but…it'll be worse if he kept calling me 'Masaki'…right?

…

To cut off the silence, I grabbed a soccer ball from the sack I brought.

"Your highness, you may could not call me 'Masaki' again but, at least we can play soccer."

…

"…okay!" a cheerful tone replied.

And there, we got back to our usual habit.

Dribbling.

Kicking.

Stealing.

The ball.

However, this is not my true intention to come here.

_Kimi wo mamoru, sono tame naraba, boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru._

* * *

One day, I was taking a walk to the kingdom next door.

Just for sightseeing at first, I'm sure the prince will be fine without my watch for a while.

I was about to turn right when…

_CRASH_

"I-I am so sorry, are you okay?" I asked to the person I bumped into earlier.

The person was…a girl, with pink hair. Well, the village nearby was not called the 'Red Village' for nothing. Let's just consider pink as one of the closest color to red.

Next to her, there was one guy with shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes. He seems quite a royalty…and he's glaring at me.

Wait, don't tell me this person is-

"I…I'm fine, thank you," the girl said while rubbing her forehead in pain…and then revealing her beautiful azure eyes.

…

I stared at her…and she also stared at me.

"You are not from this area, aren't you? Are you lost?" she asked me with a very gentle voice.

"N-no, I am from a kingdom nearby and-"

Suddenly, the brown-haired guy cut in the conversation.

"Ran, we better have no word with someone from another kingdom," he said while his eyes were still at me. Um…did I do something wrong?

"Takuto, he's fine. He's not like the prince from the kingdom anyway," the girl kept smiling. She looks so cute.

The guy sighed, "come on, we better get going," he started to pull the girl's hand.

"O-okay. See you next time, um…" the girl was wondering for my name.

"Kariya, Kariya Masaki _desu_," I introduced myself.

The girl giggled, "see you later….Kariya_-kun_!"

* * *

Ah…what a fine day!

I walked into the throne room, as usual…though I didn't spot his royal highness anywhere…

Where could he be at this time?

"Ah, prince Masaki!" one of my fellow servants called me.

"Amemiya, stop it! I'm not a prince, I'm a servant…like you," I reminded him…and this was like the tenth time since I came here.

"Well, you still got the royal blood…it can't be wrong to call you that, right?" he replied with a smile…shining like the sun, as always.

"Anyway…by any chance you know where the prince is?" I asked while walking towards the throne room door.

"Oh, prince Hikaru? He just went to the balcony several minutes ago…" he answered while sounded a bit upset.

"Really? What happened?"

"It's kinda a long story…and I have no time to talk about all that. Besides, we have to prepare for the funeral, right?" he said. Wait…what funeral?

"What funeral?" a bit of shock stucked in my mind.

"Haven't you heard? The maid, Sorano Aoi, died in the Blue and Red War yesterday!" he told me…wait, there was a war between our village and the village of the neighboring kingdom?

"'Sorano Aoi'? Isn't she…?"

"Yes. That's why the prince couldn't hold it…he quickly went to the balcony right after he heard the news. I'm pretty sure he will want to get revenge from the prince there, Shindou Takuto," Amemiya explained.

"Really? I thought he had nothing to do with the war," I reasoned.

"Well, the Red village started it…the village where prince Shindou's girlfriend come from. So he's kinda responsible for what happened."

…

"Oh…and the war between the Crystal Kingdom and ours will last a bit longer. Thank goodness the king is still alive," he informed. "Oh, that's great," I replied while doing a fake-smile.

At least his sadness won't double.

* * *

"Your highness?" I said as I went through the door to the balcony.

"Oh, you're here…" he replied with his mask on.

"Um…is something the matter, your highness? You don't feel well today," I asked. Well, it's not like I don't know what happened…but at least he should tell me first!

A sigh came out from his lips.

"Aoi…died…" he whispered. I can see tears flowing out from the mask.

I quickly wipe it and then asked, " is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

...

"Blood…is paid by blood," he muttered. And he looked even scarier with that mask on…although it's just a typical masquerade mask…but still, I can feel the anger in him.

"Then, what do you expect me to do, your highness…?"

…the breeze…

I have a bad feeling about this.

"He killed Aoi, the person I cared the most in this world…let's do the same to him and see how he'd like that…"

'The person that he cares for the most'…?

No way…

Ran…?

Ah well, if the prince said so…

* * *

"_Ne_, Kariya. What are we doing here?" she kept asking me since the minute we went into the forest. Luckily the prince wasn't around much nowadays, so I can do what his royal highness Prince Hikaru told me to.

And there it was…

I stopped.

I flinched.

I was about to think twice.

But again, it was no use.

"I'm sorry…Ran…"

"Eh? What do you-?"

SLASH!

…

Some red drops fell to the ground…and so did some blue ones.

Even if people had to call me 'evil' for this, it was definitely worth it…and so do these tears.

He's the prince, and I'm only his servant. I'm still trying to accept that, for being brothers with twisted fate.

* * *

"Ah…that was a good game!" he exhaled after we played another daily soccer 'battle'.

I exhaled too. "Yeah, why don't we have some brosche for a while? I am sorry but I am too tired to continue this, your highness."

His face tilted a bit; oh-so-innocently.

Then he started to laugh…in the exactly same way.

* * *

More months passed by, and I have a feeling that this kingdom will end soon enough- in the hands of people who wanted revenge from the prince, that is.

Oh really…is this what he deserved? To be fight against? I DID heard that he was evil, but…oh come on!

Is it because Tsurugi was fired? Is it because he didn't care much for the kingdom that some people of the Blue village died? Is it because…**Ran died**? In which, I killed her? By his order?

But well, I guess I need to watch this kingdom's last moments before I could answer those questions. Even if this was what we deserved, at least there's something I should do…to protect the prince.

"...your highness, follow me!" I said as I grabbed his royal highness' hand away from the window.

"Eh? What is it, Kariya?" he asked, extremely confused. I'm also a bit confused whether to do this or not, but again; I have no choice.

I grabbed one of my capes and put it on him.

"These are my clothes, wear them to escape, okay?" I said, but he didn't seem to get the point.

"K-Kariya! 'Escape'? I can't do that, I-"

"This kingdom's in danger! You won't last long if you stay here! I'll switch places with you and everything's gonna be alright!" I tried to convince him, but his expression didn't change.

"B-but…how? You'll die in my place, I can't let you do that!" he said and then hugged me with his tears flowing.

"It's okay," I whispered as I pat his shoulder, "I'll find a way. Besides, we're brothers, right? How can it be that difficult?"

I think he's started to understand. I hugged him even tighter and then..

And then…

* * *

"Kariya!" he shouted for the last time from outside, once I closed the back door. I leaned on the door and sighed. I'm sorry, your highness. But it's the best for all of us.

Now…it's makeover time.

I heard he got a wig around here, and an extra mask…I just need to use that and nobody will think that we are a different person!

…

I heard the door will be opened soon enough. Oh boy, I gotta do things fast!

* * *

"Prince Hikaru!" a low voice yelled which echoed through the castle. I knew it…one of the best knights ever; Tsurugi Kyousuke.

I went downstairs; with my new look, to meet my tragic end, although it was my choice.

Behind Tsurugi who's pointing a sword at me, I saw Shindou; Ran's boyfriend. He's probably found the dead body of her in the forest, which kinda caused all of this.

"Prince Hikaru, you are no longer have authority upon us. Your evil ways are currently unforgivable. We want you to leave the throne; immediately!" he said, representing what the people wanted to say. Some other people were ready to take me to my dead end. I didn't show any offensive gestures, and I just followed them; like I was the one who did all of those things.

* * *

_**boku wa ouji kimi wa toubousha**_

_**unmei wakatsu kanashiki burazaazu**_

_**kimi wa aku da to iu no naraba**_

_**boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, which was ruled by my wonderful brother.

And finally, that day is here.

I stood in front of the guillotine while feeling the breeze for the last time.

I will die…in my brother's place.

"Excuse me…pardon me…" I heard a familiar voice among the spectators. And then, I saw a figure, with a hood that looks exactly like mine.

He was crying, like the last time.

Don't worry brother, if I ever have a chance to re-born…

I promise you…we'll play soccer like we always do.

"That's enough, let's go!" Tsurugi said while pushing me and I put my neck on the bottom part of the hole and he 'locked' it.

His tears came out even more. But if I don't do this, then you will. And I will never feel the same again.

It's all within seconds…and I will end my life…

_Sayonara_, my brother.

SLASH

* * *

_moshimo umarekawareru naraba_

_sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Xie xie, grazie, gracias, merci, arigatou, **_**and most importantly…THANK YOU!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading this kinda nonsense fic, sorry if anyone has uploaded a fic in this fandom with the same title, and same inspiration; I couldn't help it myself. (YES people, I changed some of the lyrics, and YEAH, I USED KIRINO'S GENDER-BEND AGAIN! Sorry Ranholics :P but it's difficult to find someone who suits the fake scenario)  
**

**Actually I'm planning re-write this story with a different setting, and if I could; from Daughter of Evil all over again. (disclaimer: Story of Evil belongs to mothy) (and I'm a bit too excited for Daughter of White /cough)**

**But still it depends on you guys. If you want it, that is. **

**No worries, Kariya will still be playing as Len! /andattackedwithHunter'sNet**

**Okay, don't mind that. Don't forget to eat chicken nuggets…okay I'm not with my OCs. Later!**

**See ya in the next dimension…make it up to four…**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise-**


End file.
